


And Drown Me In Love

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt gets his vision back for just a few minutes and really wants to see Vladimir before he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Drown Me In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Come on Get Higher' by Matt Nathanson and is one of my faves. Also inspired by that part in the comics where Matt gets his vision back for just a bit and runs to see Foggy. I'm sorry I'm trash that should be working on other fics that need to be worked on instead of doing silly oneshots.

He's only got five minutes. He knows this and he's rushing to get back to his apartment. To Vladimir. He doesn't even look at anything else. Doesn't take his glasses off to look up at the blue sky. Because none of it is important at the moment.  
  
He's got to get home.  
  
Has to see Vladimir.  
  
The thought alone makes him almost stop. Then grin. Because he can see. He can go and see Vladimir.  
  
Three more minutes.  
  
And he's pushing the door open and letting out a yell of, "Vladimir?!" Doesn't pay attention as the door shuts loudly behind him.  
  
Just stares straight ahead because Vladimir is coming out of the bedroom and looking at him worriedly. "Chto? Why are you yell- mph!"  
  
The Russian didn't even get a chance to finish his question before Matt has flung himself into his arms and pulled him down to press their lips together in a quick but passionate less kiss. Matt pulls back and grins up at the blonde, eyes darting to look him over while he still has the time.  
  
The grin that Vladimir gives him is confused, but happy and bright all the same. "What was that for?" He hasn't moved his hands from the younger man's hips, and Matt hasn't let go of his arms.  
  
Matt just shrugs, still grinning. "I can't just kiss you?"  
  
And he can't help but grin even wider if that's possible as Vladimir just raises an eyebrow. "You don't usually come home from work in middle of day just to kiss me." It's said in a light teasing tone, but with an undertone of seriousness to it.  
  
Again, Matt just gives a shrug before glancing down at Vladimir's chest. Slowly he moves his hands to trail his fingers lightly over the stars on Vladimir's chest then slowly moves down to trace over the cross that's painted there. He takes in every detail. Wills it to stay in his memory.  
  
The tattoos.  
  
Vladimir's eye color.  
  
His hair.  
  
His face.  
  
He grins again, a light flush dusting his cheeks, as he takes in the way that Vladimir is looking at him.  
  
The blonde is so obviously worried for him and it's endearing. But Matt can also see the pure and utter love in Vladimir's bright blue eyes and he can't help but think about when Karen told him about Mrs. Cardenas saying that there was no better look on a man then when he is in love. And he can't help but agree. And it makes him bring Vladimir down once more to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
One minute.  
  
"You are worrying me, Matvey," Vladimir mumbles softly, worry spreading across his face as he takes note of the way that Matt has begun to frown.  
  
Matt's vision is starting to fade to black on the edges and he can't help but frown, his heart beginning to race. He looks over Vladimir again. He's not ready to lose seeing him just yet. And he almost chokes on a laugh as he sees more of the Russian's tattoos. Can't help but think, _'Is that a bear playing an accordion?'_ He looks back up though as Vladimir uses a fingertip to his chin to make him look at him again.  
  
"I'm fine," Matt says before Vladimir can ask him what's wrong. But the words are so obviously a lie and he chokes and feels tears begin to dampen his cheeks.  
  
Vladimir frowns and lifts the glasses from Matt's face and Matt grins as more tears slip from his eyes. The blonde looks so much better without the red tint hiding him from his view.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine. I just really wanted to see you," Matt says.  
  
This confuses Vladimir even more and he pulls Matt close. "Why are you crying? Who hurt you? I will kill whoever dared to hurt you."  
  
But Matt just chokes on a laugh and holds Vladimir just as tightly as Vladimir is holding him. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I'm... I'm happy." But he also can't help but think to himself that it isn't fair. He was only able to see Vladimir for three minutes. If that. He opens his eyes but doesn't see anything.  
  
And he sighs but can't help but smile softly to himself.  
  
_'When God sends you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent.'_ The thought runs through his mind for a fleeting moment and he can't help but agree. Just mentally sends his thanks. And leans into Vladimir's hold and lets out a content sigh.

 


End file.
